


Mind and Heart; Body and Soul, parts 8 and 9

by Kazroo



Series: Mind and Heart; Body and Soul [3]
Category: Tarzan (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazroo/pseuds/Kazroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another sequel to the Tarzan fic that started it all for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Letters and Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Another sequel to the Tarzan fic that started it all for me.

"Letters and Numbers" - part 8

 

The clock read 4:17 as Jane replaced it on her nightstand for the umpteenth time this night. Her movement opened John's eyes, and he tightened his grip around Jane and nuzzled close on her neck.

"You need to relax," John intoned.

"Easier said than done. I'm worried about what your uncle is up to. Knowing his tactics, someone will get hurt."

"That's for tomorrow. We're safe here, now. We can sleep, safe."

Jane just couldn't turn off the thoughts that Richard Clayton was scheming at right that very moment, giving him a head start. And what was he planning? Jane hadn't allowed herself to wind down. She was still wearing her jeans and shirt from yesterday. John made the most he could with the few areas of Jane's body he was able to touch directly - a neck nuzzle, a hand stroking down Jane's arm, and a playful rubbing of his bare feet over hers. The latter actually growing a smile on her lips.

Jane turned to face John. She stroked his face, and pulled his hair back. John returned the favor, prompting a broad smile, and light laugh from Jane. She melted into his arms, placing her head so she could listen to John's heart.

~~~~~

Richard was sitting at his desk. The lights were low and obscuring. There was a solid knock on the door.

"Come," Richard bellowed.

An undistinguishable figure entered the office and walked toward Richard.

"Take a seat."

Richard's guest sat, and threw back his long wild hair, revealing his face to Richard. He studied the face and mannerisms of the mysterious figure, then cracked an evil smile on those pencil thin lips.

"Very good. It certainly looks like my efforts, and yours, of course, have been well worth it. I trust you have been properly briefed, and I know you've been quite well compensated - don't try to speak. The doctors tell me you still need time to heal. Have Julien escort you back to your room."

Richard and the figure both stood.

"We'll be in communication," Richard cryptically offered along with his hand to shake.

~~~~~

With the first light, a restless, and still sleepless, Jane was up. She had managed to relax a bit in John's arms, but sound sleep never did find her. Wide-eyed and wired, she paced the kitchen. John was perched on the counter, watching behavior from Jane he had never seen, and didn't understand.

"Jane."

"Yes, John," she answered, still about to climb the walls waiting for Sam's call.

John jumped off the counter, and followed Jane across the room. She rapidly turned, and stopped just short of plowing John over. Jane took in a startled inhale, and a slightly calmer exhale made the return trip. John clamped a hand on each of Jane's shoulders, and dropped his head down and toward Jane's face, locking eyes with hers. He said nothing, just stared.

"I know. You're right. This is ridiculous. I don't wait well when lives could be at stake - and really not well if those lives are mine and yours. I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Your Uncle Richard is very powerful. That means he can get people to do things for him. He's willing to go to great lengths to be in control. I'm afraid he might…I'm afraid he might try so hard to control you, that he will hurt you, and I will lose you."

With each word, Jane became increasingly emotional, and tears were sitting in the corners of her eyes. John understood the pain he was seeing in Jane's eyes. He gently touched the tears from Jane's eyes, collecting them on a fingertip. Jane snuffed, and swallowed to clear her throat.

"I'm here, for always," John said as he wrapped his arms around Jane. She closed her eyes and just let herself be enveloped by the warmth and security John always brought to her.

"I love you, John," She warmly whispered.

He smiled. He may not have fully understood the words, but he clearly understood the feeling. They lingered there, as a single entity, until the phone rang. It startled Jane, and John jumped as a result of Jane's surprise.

"It's OK - phone…hello?…hey Sam, what'd you find?"

Jane picked up a small pad of paper and a short nubby pencil and made notations - several pages worth.

"That's odd Sam - you sure about that one?"

"Positive - and I doubt it was a philanthropic donation."

"Yeah, thanks Sam. Keep digging. This doesn't add up yet. Talk to you later."

Jane hung up the phone, headed to her computer, and turned it on.

"What did Sam say?" John asked as he walked up behind Jane.

"Your Uncle Richard has been spending money on some unusual things."

"What things?"

"That's what I'm about to get a better look at. Sam emailed me copies of his recent receipts…Sam was right. There's a bill payment here sent to one of the most expensive plastic surgeons in the country."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"I'm not sure…oh wait, are you asking what a plastic surgeon is?"

John bobbed his head in agreement.

"A plastic surgeon changes the way someone looks on the outside. A lot of times they work on faces."

"Why do people want to change their face?"

"Well, some want to look younger, some want to look different. Some do it so they can hide. I don't know what your uncle is up to yet, but I doubt it's good."

John came closer and watched Jane typing at the keyboard.

"Those aren't in order," John stated.

"What do you mean John?"

"The letters - that's not the order they go in."

Jane was momentarily confused.

"Oh, you mean on the keys. You're right, John. The letters on a keyboard don't follow the alphabet."

"Why?"

"You know, I'm sure I knew once, but I can't remember. You learn to get used to it, eventually."

Jane printed out hard copies of Richard's receipts, and shut down her computer.

"OK, I have to shower before work," Jane said as she rose from her desk and headed toward the bathroom. Jane then made an abrupt turn into her bedroom first, and John followed. As Jane opened drawers, and pulled out her clothes for the day, John sprawled upon the bed and watched her move about. He lay on his back, and looked at Jane upside down as his head dangled over the side of the bed. Jane spotted John's cute, playful display, and smiled at him.

As Jane left for her shower, John continued exploring upside down. When he heard the water turn on, he righted himself, and crept to the bathroom door. As he peeked around the corner, he spied Jane surrounded by steam, and he watched her bathe. He came further into the room, drawn nearer by Jane's ivory limbs. John's desire for Jane was a permanent state of being.

As Jane stepped out of the shower, she was holding a towel in front of her the long way, and it obscured her vision. She wiped off her face, and began to lower the towel, drying as she went. Suddenly, she caught sight of John watching her, and inhaled.

"John, have you been watching me the whole time?"

He nodded, and approached Jane, pushing up against her, and kissed her passionately. Jane melted back against the wall, and nearly lost her towel.

"Ohh…John…if I didn't have to work…You make leaving [i]very[/i] difficult."

She cupped his face and stroked his cheek, then gently pushed him back. Jane turned the towel from the long way to the wide way, and wrapped it shut around her. John read Jane's body language and stepped back, following her back into the bedroom. He watched Jane as she got dressed, relishing the sight of each body part, as they were covered one by one.

John had again sprawled across the bed. When Jane looked at him there, with the sweet, innocent visage, it was all she could do not to join him. She felt the passion as intensely as John, but right now, she had to control the wild impulses she has had since they day they met. John brought out a side of Jane she had been unaware of until their pairing. Jane closed her eyes for a moment, and bit her bottom lip. A deep breath in; a deep breath out. Reopening her eyes, she headed out to leave the apartment, John galloping behind her. She turned to say goodbye, and John was right there, inches away.

"Will you be OK here alone?"

John nodded emphatically.

"OK. I have to go to work, but I will try to stop back at lunchtime. Nicky might be home a little before me - if she doesn't go off with her friends, so don't count on her showing. I know you'd rather be out there, roaming the city, but please, keep yourself safe. Until we know what Richard has planned, it's just too dangerous."

She dared a quick kiss, and was out the door.

John pressed his ear to the door, and listened as Jane left. He then looked around, hunting, assuring himself he was alone. John approached Jane's computer, and tapped at the keys. He looked at the screen, but it was dark, and nothing changed as he continued to hit keys. John cocked his head with a lack of understanding. He pinched his fingers around one of the keys, and pulled up this time. It came off, and John held an A in his hand. He smiled, and located the B, then the C, and pulled them off as well…

~~~~~

As Jane was entering the precinct house, Sam's hand took her by the arm, and turned her around.

"Before you hit the desk, I think I may have found that link you were looking for,"

As they walked down the street, Sam explained.

"I ran with that plastic surgeon's bill. I think I found who got the new face."

"Who?"

"He's recently paroled - major anger management probs. His name is James Ripton. He's got a background in martial arts and gymnastics-"

"And now he has a new face, courtesy of Richard Clayton - why?"

"I thought we'd ask him; I got his address."

"Sam, you have the touch today."

Sam and Jane arrived at the building, and Sam pushed the buzzer.

"Whadya want?" came from the speaker.

"NYPD - we need to see one of your tenants - James Ripton."

There was no answer. Sam and Jane looked to each other. Sam was about to lay on the buzzer when the door opened. A small, balding man chomping on a cigar stood there.

"So you comin' in or not?"

Sam and Jane turned sideways to slip past him.

"His apartment's on the 3rd floor - and his rent is overdue. He disappeared almost two weeks ago-"

"Hold it," Sam interrupted.

"He disappeared?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, isn't that why you're here? I called the cops on him because I thought you guys'd like to know. His parole officer came by once, but nothing since - 'til you guys…"

"We're here on an…unrelated matter," Sam informed.

"But we'd be glad to look into his disappearance for you," Jane charmed. "If you could give us a look at his apartment, I'd be grateful."

Jane beamed a smile at him. The cigar nearly fell out of the man's mouth as he looked at Jane.

"Please?"

"Oh, right." 

The man snapped back to reality, and struggled with his giant key ring.

"He owes me last month's rent y'know."

Sam and Jane walked into the apartment. It was sparse and Spartan. Nothing seemed too unusual though.

"Sam, what's missing?"

"You mean other than useful furniture, and an entertainment center?"

"Yeah. Where are the uncollected papers - and how about this guy's mail - the super didn't complain about the mailbox being full. Someone has to be taking care of things. Even the plants are watered."

"Yeah, watered silk - they're fake," Sam concluded, inspecting the plants. "You're right, though. Maybe Mr. New Face has been slipping in, collecting his mail, and slipping back out."

"Why come to collect the mail, but not stay in the apartment? Something still doesn't add up. Would you take another crack at the super? Ask about the mail, and anything else he volunteers?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be playing in the garbage."

Sam headed back downstairs, and Jane dug through everything in the apartment. She was about to leave, when a glint caught her eye. 

"What do we have here?"

It was a holographic business card - for Greystoke Industries! 

There was a hand written phone number on the back. Jane took her find, met up with Sam, and they shared info on the return walk to the precinct.

"The mailbox has been clean as a whistle, with no new incoming mail since the "disappearance". 

"Well, I found a clue."

"What'd you get?"

"A Greystoke business card, with hand written phone number on the back."

Once back at their desks, Sam and Jane were typing away at their computers. Jane's stomach growled loud enough for Sam to hear.

"How's that all coffee diet doin' ya?"

"I'll catch lunch in a bit."

"You mean supper, right?"

"It's not that late," Jane turned her wrist, and saw that it was nearly 4:30 by her watch.

"I told John I'd stop by at lunch to see him. Damn, I still haven't found anything."

"Knock off early - I'll keep digging."

"No, Sam, I don't want to stick you with trying to solve my problems."

"Since when? Hey, I like John, and that uncle of his is one scary dude. I don't mind, really."

~~~~~

Jane came through her apartment door, and saw John near her computer desk. He was intently looking down at the desk. At hearing Jane arrive, John's head snapped up. His eyes were wide with a look of accomplishment, and his smile went ear to ear.

"Hi, John. You kept yourself busy?"

He nodded, and said, "Come," as he signaled her nearer with his hand.

"What, John?"

"I fixed it."

Jane's face turned to looking worried.

"Fixed what? What did you do?"

He again signaled with his hand for her to come.

"Look. I put them in the right order."

Where the keys used to read Q W E R T Y, they now read A B C D E F.

"You alphabetized my keyboard."

He was so proud. She hated to burst his bubble. 

"Well, thank you John, but I have to explain something to you. Changing the covers doesn't change the letters. The underneath part is what controls what letter what key makes. I'll have to put them back."

"Oh." John dropped his head.

"It's OK. I know you were only trying to help me," she explained as she stroked John's hair from the bottom up.

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad to see you."

"You didn't come for lunch."

"I know. I lost track."

Jane's stomach growled again, and John galloped away to the kitchen.

"John, it's just a hungry noise, no reason to be running away."

John galloped back with an apple, and held it for Jane to bite. She began to laugh, and took a big bite. John bit off the other side, and together, they worked that apple into a core. Jane was licking her lips to get the juice off, and John took it as an invitation to kiss her. John was a comforting presence, and as Jane relaxed and reveled in John's kisses, the lack of sleep from the night before caught up with Jane. She yawned in John's face.

"Sorry, John."

Without a word, John slipped his arm behind Jane's knees, and picked her up. He carried her to her bed, and gently placed her on it.

"Sleep."

"Join me," Jane beckoned. 

They snuggled together, and though it wasn't even night yet, they slept.


	2. Xerox

"Xerox" - part 9

Jane and Sam spent the next week working with the few pieces of the puzzle they had. It wasn't an official case, so anything to do with the missing parolee, and what possible connection there was to Richard Clayton, had to be investigated between calls.

 

Jane was printing out a page from the computer, which Sam got to first.

"What do you need a diagram of a keyboard for?"

Jane half-smiled, took in a deep breath, and released it as a laugh.

"John alphabetized my keyboard. I haven't been able to use my computer in days. He thought he was helping me."

"You have got to get that boy a hobby."

"Porter," the captain yelled as he left his office. "There's been a break in at Kathleen Clayton's. She requested you two."

"Come on, Sam. A break may have found [i]us[/i]."

Upon arriving at Kathleen's, Jane charged up the stairs, and into the foyer.

Kathleen picked up her arrival instantly.

"Detective Porter, thank-you for coming."

With a tilt of her eyes, Kathleen made it clear she wanted to talk to Jane privately, and Jane conveyed her intentions to Sam, who engaged the officers on the scene, and drew them away.

"What happened?" Jane half whispered.

"The security system detected a breach, but no one showed up on the tapes. Nothing important is missing, but given Richard's assurances that he hasn't given up…"

"You're right…There's no chance John set off the alarm, is there?"

"That's the first thing I checked. He could have avoided the cameras, but he wouldn't hide from me. Have you gotten anywhere with what Richard may be planning this time?"

"We're working on something, unofficially. We've gotten a bit of a run around from one lead."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but do you know Dr. Liam Daniels?"

"The plastic surgeon?" Kathleen inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"That's him."

"Not personally, but I know plenty of his work."

"By reputation, would he do something he shouldn't if the price was right?"

"I can find out."

Jane smiled at Kathleen, and resuming a normal volume said, "OK, if you find anything missing, we can update your report. Maybe you should have your system checked."

"Thank you Detective Porter."

As they exited Kathleen's front door, Sam asked, "What was with all the whispering?"

"Let's just say there's more than one way to skin a plastic surgeon."

"She knows the good doctor?"

"No, but she's in the right circles to find out about him."

"Oh, so we're using the celebrity entrance."

Jane checked her watch, and got a worried look.

"Go see John, or your mind will be there all afternoon."

"Thanks Sam," Jane smiled.

~~~~~

As Jane entered her building, Nicky was coming out.

"Hey, Nick," Jane warmly greeted, "How's it going?"

"Fine. Do you know your keyboard is screwed up?"

"John."

"I figured - he's OK, by the way, but I think he's really bored."

"I know. This isn't fair to him. He'd wait forever for me, and all I can do is tell him he needs to stay safe."

"Do you really think it's that dangerous for him to just go out?"

"If it was just criminals and con artists he'd be fine. His uncle-that man will stop at nothing to control John."

"Maybe you could go away for a while. This time there's nothing hanging over your heads."

"When did my little sister get so insightful? I'd better get up to John; I can't stretch my lunch break today."

Nicky continued on her way, and Jane sped to John in the apartment.

"John?" Jane inquired as she cracked the door open. She heard a pair of feet make a solid landing, and soon John came bounding from Jane's bedroom.

"I saw you with Nicky."

"Yes, you did. She thinks you're bored."

"What does that mean?"

"That's a word we use to describe someone who has nothing to do."

"Oh…if you're here…I'm not bored."

John approached Jane and ran his finger down the center of her lips and didn't stop until he reached the start of her cleavage.

"Mmmm, John, I still have to go back to work."

John paid no attention to her words. He ran his hands down Jane's arms, and drawing her closer, traced her neck and jaw with the tip of his nose. All the hairs on Jane's neck came to full alert, and she nearly sucked all the air out of him with a kiss she couldn't deny herself. Desire sparkled in both their eyes. Jane clamped her jaw tight, hoping she could reign back the stampeding physical urges that were trying hard to control her next movements, but John was making no such attempt. 

"John, wait. Something has happened. Someone broke into Kathleen's house."

John acquired a distraught look.

"She's OK," Jane hurriedly spit out.

"Was it Richard?"

"It doesn't look like it."

"I want to go. We should stay there tonight. I would hear if someone came back."

"OK, we can do that. Would you like to go now - I could - John - WAIT!"

John had galloped off to the window, and was gone before Jane could get there.

"Oh, John."

Jane was quickly on her phone - Kathleen's number a speed dial must.

"Kathleen, it's Jane. John took off headed for your house - I told him about the break in. Could you call me when he shows up?"

"Sure. Should I be expecting you later?"

"John wants to stay at your house tonight, and I told him we would."

"I took your advice. Someone will be checking my security system tomorrow. I still can't think what this person would have wanted. Oh, Jane, wait - Dr. Daniels has a shady past, and it turns out he and Richard attended the same prep. School for a year - until Daniels got expelled. If my brother needed some secret surgery done, you've found the guy he'd ask."

"Thanks."

~~~~~

As Jane slipped into her precinct desk, Sam looked up.

"That's the good news bad news face, so spill."

"OK, good news - Dr. Daniels is shady and connected to dear Uncle Richard."

"Bad news?"

"John bolted out my window after I told him about Kathleen's break in, and Kathleen still hasn't told me he got there…What else have you found?"

"I've got Ripton's complete file."

"OK, hit me with the facts."

"James Ripton, age 27, 13 separate arrests for various assaults - including 2 on arresting officers, one parking meter, and one ex-girlfriend's SUV. Here's the picture."

Sam handed Jane the mug shot, and she stared for a moment. The wheels in Jane's mind were spinning.

"Jane?"

"There's something familiar."

~~~~~

"The only people he associates with are Jane Porter and my sister. If you've got them both accounted for, now's the time. It's time to release the 'Xerox'," Richard spoke into the phone.

~~~~~

Instead of using her key to enter John's part of the house, a worried Jane rang the bell at Kathleen's door.

"Is he here?"

"He's here. I'm sorry. He wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt, so I stayed with him until he was convinced."

Jane pressed a hand to her chest in relief as she exhaled, and bowed her head. 

"Come in. John will be glad to see you."

 

Jane made her way to the jungle room, and was greeted by John's toothy grin, and the exclamation, "Jane!!"

"Hi John," Jane said, slipping the shoes from her feet.

"I made a new place for us here," John informed Jane, and took her by the hand. A collection of vines had been woven to almost create walls for a small room within the garden. A thick, soft blanket was arranged on the floor. As they stepped into this realm, it closed around them, providing perfect seclusion. 

"You said you didn't want sleep up high, so I made this."

"When did you have time to do this?" Jane said, looking around, amazed. "Thank you." 

Streaks of moonlight provided the only illumination, but it was all they would need.

John sat, and beamed up at Jane. He raised his arms, his hands extending palms up, and Jane pressed her palms to his and intertwined her fingers with John's. He slowly pulled her lower, and she knelt, straddling him. The normally dominant John gave Jane complete control. She slowly pressed his shoulders to the blanket-covered floor, and uncovered his body, inch by inch. He felt no need to be the one in control. Jane studied John's now completely unadorned body. Her hands followed her eyes, and his taught muscles slipped along under her touch. John could wait no longer, and took Jane, pulling her hips to his. John's hands wandered to Jane's thighs, first stroking the fronts, then gripping them from behind, pulling Jane ever closer. As apogee neared, John lunged upward, and Jane encompassed his neck with her arms to keep from falling back. John's head was pressed solidly to Jane's chest, and each time he exhaled the moisture in his breath left a damp patch on her skin. John's hands now settled on the small of Jane's back, and it send a nerve impulse through Jane, prompting her to wrap her legs tightly around John's back. They were twined together, neither wanting an end to the pleasure. They felt so safe in this jungle chrysalis. The wilderness surroundings brought out the inner beasts of desire within them, and without sheets to be tangled in, or a bed to fall off of, they found a whole new level of rapture. For that time, they had been freed of all civilized thoughts, allowing only for primal passions. 

John fell back, Jane still totally wrapped around him. She slowly released her various grips on his body, and stretched out on top of him.

"I may have to reconsider my thoughts about spending nights here," an exhausted, but exhilarated Jane declared. She rolled onto her back and pulled John on top of her.

"You know how to create a perfect place," Jane quietly voiced, her hands wandering across John's perfectly sculpted back. "You can make me forget the world. I wish this was everything."

Jane's introspective side was forcing itself into her brain. How much longer could each night of passion top the one before? Would they even have the chance to find out, or would Richard tear them apart? Did 'soul mates' exist? Jane decided the answer to that must be yes. There was no other explanation. She'd been in love, but it had never been like [i]this[/i], and she couldn't lose [i]this.[/i] 

Jane pressed her eyes shut, and held John as tightly as a spider wrapping a fly. He melted into her, oblivious to Jane's inner fears at that moment. 

~~~~~

Jane felt so energized this morning as she arrived at work. A night like that with John should have left her drained, but it was never the case. Hell, it was the best night's sleep she'd had in days, and any part of her that was tired, it was a good tired. The kind of tired that brings a smile when thought about later. Jane's time to revel in last night's memories would be short lived.

"Porter - my office, now," the captain commanded.

"Take a look at this," he said as she stepped through his doorway.

On the video screen was footage of a man, looking very much like John, beating a couple in front of a midtown hotel. He was vicious and precise with his movements.

"He disappeared up the side of a building according to witness reports. It looks like your favorite Clayton is back to his wild ways."

"It can't be him."

"You can account for all his time yesterday?"

"Most of it."

"Well, unless you can find me a witness that said for sure it was someone else, we're gonna have to pick him up."

"Captain, I assure you, the time I can't account for him was well before sunset. Look at the tape - the sun was down; it wasn't him. Don't put him in a cage; not yet. Please," Jane implored.

"I shouldn't let you talk me out of this…take the tape to the techs, see what they can pull off it. Make sure John Clayton isn't left alone. I need concrete proof should there be another attack. I'm putting my ass on the line - don't get it kicked."

"Thank you so much. I swear…"

"Stop swearing, get working."

"Right."

"Come on speed dial…Kathleen, is John still there?"

"Yes, why?"

"There's been an attack. It looks like John on the tape. Wait, that's it."

"What's it?"

"The picture of the guy we think got the face lift courtesy of Richard, I thought I'd seen him…he looks a little like John, and with surgical help…"

"He could look a lot like John."

"Kathleen, don't let John out of your sight. I've got an idea, but I have to run it by my boss. I'll call you right back."

Jane picked up the file about James Ripton, and knocked on the captain's door.

"Cap, I know how to prove it wasn't John Clayton who beat up those people."

"Close the door."

~~~~~

"I know this isn't a nice place to spend the night, but I will be back before morning," Jane soothed as she slowly disengaged from John's arms, leaving him on the narrow, gray cot in the cell.

"Why can't you stay?" the sad, nervous John quietly uttered.

"This is the only way to catch the person Richard has pretending to be you. He needs to think you're not with anyone. I think he's watching me and Kathleen, and when he hears that you aren't with either of us, he will again try to make you look bad."

"OK."

"Sam will be in the next room. No other cops will come near you, and I will come back as soon as I can."

Jane slowly walked backward, out of the cell, and closed the door, separating her from John. He ran to the bars, reaching through, touching Jane one last time before she got too far away.

"It's OK," she said, caressing his hands, slowly withdrawing until their fingertips pulled free from each other. "Stay calm."

Jane walked out of the precinct, and appeared to be heading home. At the same time, Kathleen left her house, leaving no obvious alibi for John. Richard's spies both reported in, and again Richard gave the command "Xerox".

Richard's John copy went to work. He zeroed in on a vulnerable couple, and as he let his fists and feet fly, he was blocked at every turn. That "vulnerable couple" was comprised of two cops, both black belts. They quickly subdued their attacker.

Jane got the call, and sped to John's side, opening his cage, and they embraced.

The fake John was brought and put in the cell next to where John had been. He was struggling, and began to yell.

"You con't puit me in 'ere. I 'aven't doone anything. Kape your 'ands off me," his odd blend of an accent got stronger the louder he yelled. 

He was John's mirror image, if he hadn't opened his mouth, the difference would have been imperceptible. John looked straight at him through the bars, and withdrew to Jane's arms.

"Can we go?"

"Yes, John, we can go."

As Jane took John out of the holding area, she said to Sam, "Maybe someone should give Richard a call. He may want to claim his nephew."

Sam smiled at her, and nodded. 

"We'll get him for this. He's only so slippery for so long."

"I wont muy loyah," the look alike demanded as John, Sam, and Jane took the lead for leaving the area.

Sam made the call to Richard Clayton.

"Mr. Clayton, sir, it seems we have your nephew in custody for a violent assault. I thought you might want to arrange for his defense."

He recognized Sam's voice, and knew he wouldn't call if the real John were the one in jail. He was far too loyal to Jane to take that step.

"I'm afraid he's no longer my concern," Richard curtly remarked, and hung up.

"Damn," Richard cursed, "this should have worked," he seethed, clearing his desk with the swipe of his arm.

"He has some damn guardian angel - it's those accursed women. Porter, and my sister. Who will rid me of these vile abominations? I beseech someone, free me from the conniving of Jane Porter and Kathleen. Rid them from my life."

A shadow crossed the light of Richard's slightly ajar door.

"Wish granted," a hushed voice hissed.


End file.
